Fly Me To The Moon
by VolkswagenBus
Summary: Remus' friends discover his dark secret. Old story, picked up again after a long time. No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Poets often use many words to say a simple thing _

Soft light filtered through the heavy crimson curtains, the glow radiated from the crescent moon and cast its eerie light on a sleeping figure. The boy shifted in the bed restlessly, tossing and turning, his tawny hair spread out on his pillow as he shook his head from side to side and whimpered incoherent words that were lost to the darkness. Damp streaks on his cheeks shone, he continued to fight his nightmare.

The dreaming boy was unaware that his small sounds awakened one of his three dorm-mates, the ebony haired boy sat up groggily, unsure what the sounds were or where they were coming from. He was only able to see a few feet in front of himself and put his arms out to grope blindly at the darkness. He flung the bed hangings to the side and walked, in what he was sure, was the general direction of the sounds. Having his arms spread out seemed to help little when his head collided with a solid bed-post, his arms on each side and looking somewhat like zombie from a cheesy B-rated movie. (Not that he knew what _that _was). "Owie". Feeling incredibly silly and really glad it was dark he stumbled forward to the offending bed. The occupant of said bed had begun to get louder, and the midnight marauder's determination grew. Finally, when he had the bed hangings in his grasp, he pulled them apart to reveal the quiet, shy dorm-member in the cold clutches of a nightmare.

" Remus..." The black haired boy laid a hand on Remus's shoulder and shook it gently, the reaction was almost immediate. Remus began to fight the well-meaning intruder, his arms raised to fight the other boy off. "Remus!" the other boy hissed at his friend, not wanting to wake the other boys. Amber eyes snapped open and drank in his surroundings. "Oh...Sirius..." Remus lowered his arms and sat up to face Sirius. Before he could say anything though, his breath hitched and he sniffled quietly. Remus brought up his knees and rested his forehead on them, muffling his sobs. Without any words Sirius shuffled closer and rubbed circles on his friend's back. "It's okay Remus, it was just a bad dream", he whispered. Remus didn't reply and hugged his knees closer.

They sat like that for some time when Remus looked up at Sirius and said: "You'd better get to bed, we have an early start tomorrow" When Sirius hesitated he added, "I'm fine, really, get some sleep while you can" Sirius made no move. Remus nudged his reluctant friend towards his own bed. " It's okay, I'll tell you in the morning" he uttered this last reassurance as Sirius moved to his own bed and looked as though his body had gotten several times heavier. Before crawling into the covers he threw a look at Remus. It was his "We _are _going to talk about this eventually" look.

Sirius flung himself onto his bed and under the covers. He left his curtains wide open for all to see and buried his face into his pillow. Remus watched as his friend's breathing was slow and steady before closing the hangings around his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest once more and muttered, barley above a breath;

"I wish it was just a bad dream"

**Okay so that was the prologue, I intend to make it quite long so if you want more don't be afraid to tell me to get my ass in gear, I can be really lazy. My friends know..."You never finished that!" they say: P BTW flames will be laughed at and shared among my friends who eat flames for breakfast. If you give a good review and don't hate I'll love you and give you cookies! 3 **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if JK Rowling sucked as much as me I'd kick myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

'Thought'

"Speech"

_It takes thought and time and rhyme to make a poem sing..._

The next morning, Sirius woke to find annoying streams of light that had slipped past his curtains shining into his eyes. He was tempted to turn away from the annoying rays and continue to slumber but there was a nagging in the back of his mind. There was an incessant little voice telling him to get up. That irritating feeling that you've forgotten something. Sitting up and throwing the covers off, he grumpily pulled the curtains aside. The anger at being woken up dissipated as he eyed Remus's empty bed.

'So that's how it's gonna be'

Glancing around the room, he noticed everyone had already gone downstairs.

'Thanks a bunch guys'

He dressed quickly, throwing on the closest robe from the many scattered around his bed.

In the great hall there was a pleasant hum of chatter, the ceiling mimicked a blue, slightly cloudy day. Sirius hoped that outside was the same. He was not looking forward to the walk to Herbology in rain, then (trying to) dry off in the cold damp dungeons later that morning. He could already spot James's messy hair. Of course the waving and rather loud "wooing" of a certain Lily Evans was also a dead giveaway. He squeezed himself between Peter and a blonde fifth year. Peter was obviously sitting next to James and Remus across from them.

"Pete, my good friend, could you not wake a guy up before scurrying down here to stuff your face?"

"But they're serving omelettes! They're my favourite!" Sirius rolled his eyes at their rotund friend, he was yet to shed his "Puppy Fat" but all the extra eating didn't help. Sirius insisted he was just fat and always would be.

"What's your excuse?" he said pointedly at James who had yet to tear his eyes away from Lily, James was sure he was in love, Sirius said he just really wanted to get some action. James turned towards them while Sirius helped himself to toast and eggs.

"I just had to see Evans, and she was already on her way down here" he answered with a dopey smile,

"Maybe if you didn't call her Evans she might be more inclined to your advances."

Sirius looked up from his eggs and across the table at Remus. It was the first time he has spoken during their entire exchange. James missed the look Sirius was wearing though, eager as always to talk about Lily.

"Not until she calls me James!" He yelled this with so much vigour, that pupils from the Slytherin table paused to see what was going on. Sirius noticed the book propped against the water jug and blamed it for his friend's silence. Not that the breakfast table was an appropriate place to talk about what happened last night anyway. Students began filtering out of their respective classes and the quartet of friends took the opportunity to leave before the rush.

It seemed as though the ceiling had tried to best the sky, outside the sky was clear and crisp blue.

'Thank Merlin; I don't fancy taking the pepper up potion. Ever' Sirius said to himself. Heading for the greenhouses they chatted amicably about the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"I'm not a huge fan of Ravenclaw but I hope they kick Slytherin's butt." Peter started. Remus gave a look, a prefect look, Sirius was sure he'd make prefect.

"I know we're not supposed to have preferences towards houses...but I hope Ravenclaw win too. "Remus conceded. The messy haired boy perked.

"If Ravenclaw wins then we have a better chance at the cup!" James shouted excitedly.

"Are you trying to say Ravenclaw suck?"

"No, they're just easier to beat than Slytherins"

"I suppose, Ravenclaw will play fairly."

"Don't you feel sorry for Slytherins? No one seems to like them."

"If they were not such pricks, maybe someone would"

"Touché"

Later that morning in Potions Sirius and Remus were paired together to brew a potion for arthritis. Slughorn paced among the benches scrutinising their cauldrons and smiling encouragingly at the Slytherins. Remus was cutting some ingredients on a chopping board while Sirius stirred the simmering liquid. He looked up from the cauldron at James and Peter to make sure they were occupied. Peter was desperately trying to add ingredients randomly so his potion would stop bubbling over. Unfortunately for Peter and James, but fortunate for Sirius, this attracted the attention of the teachers and most students. This was why he had chosen to sit in the back corner. Remus added the ingredients carefully. While they waited for it to come to the boil Sirius took the chance.

"You think by ignoring me I'm just going to forget?" He whispered to Remus, simultaneously keeping an eye out for Slughorn. Remus raised a brow and sighed in defeat.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't make a big deal of it. It's not."

"Not what?" A glace towards the teacher.

"A big deal, honestly Sirius haven't you ever had a nightmare?" Sirius shrugs.

"Sure, about mum" he laughed" but you looked well stressed out mate"

"How about a compromise?" asked Remus.

"Sure" Sirius shrugged again.

Remus looked him in the eye for the first time that morning.

" I'll tell you about it but Not. A. Word. Especially in Potions" Remus wrinkled his nose in dislike.

Sirius grinned like a manic. "Deal".

"I'm warning you though, I'm messed up!" Sirius laughed at him.

" Aren't we all"

Once again, moonlight slithered across the dormitory. Sirius rolled over to face his friend's bed. In the background he could hear Peter's snores, there were no sounds from Remus. He rolled over again, nervous that if he fell asleep he would sleep through his friend's distress. Endless amounts of minutes seemed to pass by before he heard the first signs of a nightmare. Incoherent mumbles could be heard from the direction of Remus's bed. Repeating his actions from before he was up and leaning over Remus in seconds. All it took was a gentle shake for the light haired boy to wake. Blinking sleepily, Remus spotted Sirius and blearily remembered about their agreement.

" At least you didn't hit me this time" Sirius remarked at Remus who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What...When?..." he looked up at him sheepishly. Sirius laid a hand gently in the tawny haired boy's mussed hair and smiled at him.

"It was nothing. You were having a bad dream"

" If you insist..."

Sirius moved his hand from Remus's hair to his forehead to feel his temperature.

" Remus you're burning up! We should go to the hospital wing!" Remus moved Sirius's hand away.

" Its fine, it's probably because I'm all worked up."

Sirius didn't feel at all convinced by this but let the matter drop.

" Are you feeling better?"

" Much..."

Sirius got up from the comfy mattress and made towards his bed, but a small hand grabbed his wrist a pulled him back onto the mattress.

"W-would you stay? Just for tonight?" Remus's cheeks were flushed but Sirius couldn't tell if he was blushing or hot because of the fever. Sirius just nodded and slid in next to his friend. Once they were settled and the heaviness of sleep was fast approaching, a voice spoke out in the silence.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

" Thanks for caring."

**Tada...sucks. For those who may recognise this story, I had uploaded it previously under a different username. I took it down a while ago, and have only just found it again, amongst several other plot ideas that had been gathering dust for the past seven months. There are 11 planned chapters and the prologue, inspired by the song. This is one of my first stories from years ago, I've gone over it to fix mistakes but other than that don't expect a thrilling or climactic ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

_With music and words I've been playing, for you I have written a song..._

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he felt unusually warm and cosy. There was something warm tickling his neck, Sirius cracked open an eye to access the odd situation. And he opened up his eyes to something very surprising indeed. During the night Remus had turned to face Sirius, they were close and when Sirius shifted a little he realised he had slung his arm over his friend's waist.

'Well, that's not very friendly behaviour is it?'

Sirius tried to pull his arm back without waking Remus but as soon as he moved Remus shifted and his eyelids fluttered. Panic began to settle in Sirius, followed by questions like; ' What if he's mad?', ' What if he pushes me away?' 'What if he never speaks to me again?'

Whilst Sirius rambled in his mind, Remus had opened his eyes and was looking up at him. Sirius came back into focus when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius yelped in surprise and tumbled out the bed, pulling the quilt with him. He landed on the floor face up, after he recovered from the impact he looked up to see Remus peering over the edge of the bed at him. He didn't look angry or disgusted. Remus did ask him to stay after all. From his view on the floor he could see into his friend's face clearly and noticed a red flush across his cheeks. Sirius dismissed it and pulled himself up from the floor.

"Hey" he smiled. "What's the big idea?" Now a grin.

Remus grins back, feigning hurt.

"What did I do?" he asked in a mock innocent voice. He also tried to look innocent but it failed because of his grin. "I'm not the one jumping out of his skin at nothing!"

Grumbles emitted from the two remaining beds, the curtains were closed, but rustling and mumbling indicated that their event had woken the others. James emerged from behind his scarlet curtains, he had bed hair (or so they thought, with James it was always hard to tell) and he held an alarm clock in one hand. He threw the item at Sirius's head.

"Sirius you plonker! It's half six!" Sirius smiles sheepishly as if he was almost sorry. Almost.

"_What_ are you whinging about anyway? Cath will be up in half an hour to kick your butt for Quidditch try-outs" James was a very lucky first year, their flying instructor had recommended him in light of his skill and their seeker had left one year previously. At the thought of Quidditch a smile grew on James's face and his annoyance at being woken up abruptly was forgotten. Now it was James's turn to have an inanimate object thrown at his face.

"Get that dopey smile off your face and get dressed, I'll wake up Peter!"

Remus was not at all comfortable with Sirius being in charge of waking someone, but the dull thud of his headache kept him in his bed and away from the light. Sounds of mischievous laughter were muffled through his covers but the unmistakable yelp of one Peter Pettigrew pierced his cocoon. Suddenly his shield was ripped away and replaced by Sirius's grinning face.

"Did you see?" He laughed, "Did you see Remus?" Remus looked past Sirius at Peter, who was soaking wet and sporting a sizeable pout. Remus placed an arm over his eyes to block out the rays.

"No, but I most certainly heard" He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to be rid of the headache, the action didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired boy, the grin he had been wearing had disappeared and was now replaced with one of concern.

"You okay Rem? You don't look so good mate; maybe you should see Pompom, eh?" Pompom was Sirius's affectionate nickname for the new hospital matron, Madame Pomfrey. He had one for every teacher in the school, Dumbles, Minnie, Slugs etc. Sirius had suggested another name for Slughorn but it was quickly dismissed by Remus because of certain...Implications.

" It's just a headache; it'll go away" He assured Sirius and swatted away his friend's hands." Maybe it's because I'm hungry, let's just go down to breakfast." During this time Peter had been trying to peel off his wet pyjamas and flapped around as they got stuck around his head. They dressed, Peter last as usual, and headed down to an early breakfast before Quidditch try-outs.

Their table was fairly empty when they arrived, this was to be expected though, as it was Saturday morning and the only ones who dared to be up early were the studious Ravenclaws, and the Quidditch teams of course. They sat together on the bench, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James. (When is Peter _not _with James?) Peter stacked food high on his plate as usual. Sirius and James also began to load their plates with copious amounts of Pancakes and toast.

"If you keep eating like that you won't be able to get your broom off the ground" Sirius remarked.

"Shut it you, like you're one to talk" James watched as Sirius continued to pile more food.

"I suppose you're right, wouldn't want to end up like Peter."

"Wha?" The chubby boy had been digging into his own pancakes and had not been paying attention. Remus nibbled and picked at his food, prodded the food a little before pushing the plate away.

"What's up with you mate? You usually have a hearty appetite" James's voice was slightly muffled by the toast he was hastily trying to cram into his mouth. Remus got up from the table muttering,

"Feeling a bit sick, I'm going to go see the nurse" He left before any responses were given.

"Well, that was odd" James stated.

"If you think about it though, he's always a bit sickly" said Sirius.

"Wha?" Once again, Peter had been too busy stuffing his face, and consequently was now out of the loop. Neither dark haired boy could be bothered to fill him in.

The crisp September morning nipped at their exposed skin and the boys walked quickly to try to chase the chill from their bones. Sirius sat in the stands on ice cold bench but he imagined James was no better off as he was exposed to the high wind. Peter joined him sometime later with snacks. The try-outs went accordingly, at least James believed so, he was confident that his skill would lead him into being the exception of a first year on the team. There were three try-outs, one for seeker and a pair of beaters, James was the sole person applying for seeker.

"I'm SO in!" he exclaimed.

"No duh, genius you were the only guy wanting seeker"

"Did Remus get back from the Pomster?"(James's affectionate nickname for ) Sirius frowned.

"No, probably didn't feel up to it, but we'll see him in the common room, eh?"

Remus was not in the common room. Or the dorm for that matter. They even braved a peek in the library, but to no avail.

"Is he still in the Hospital Wing?" He hadn't looked that sick at breakfast, it was unusual for someone to stay for so long; Madame Pomfrey liked to cure pupils as fast as possible.

They went all the way up there only to find the way blocked by the stern looking nurse.

"We only want a few minutes, please!" they begged, hands clasped together accompanied by puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not!" The notion of wanting to see a sick friend was surely not as ridiculous as she was making it out to be.

"Pretty please?"

"With a cherry on top!" added Peter.

"No, now away with the lot of you before I call your head of house!" The battle was lost. For now. James was already beginning to formulate a master plan.

" Oh well then," he made a show of giving up," Let's go boys"

Once they were out of earshot, Sirius spoke up.

"Are you mad? She was gonna give in!"

"No she wasn't. It doesn't matter anyway, I have a better way" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Master of disguise what's the brilliant plan?"

"My dad gave me his invisibility cloak" he revealed with glee. Glee that was short lived because Sirius smacked him upside the head.

"Why didn't you think of that in the first place!"

Once again the boys traversed to the Hospital Wing, they shuffled close together under the cloak, occasionally pausing when a foot or toe was stepped upon. A short walk felt longer as the crouched along to the double doors of the ward. James, who was up front, raised his wand and whispered,

"Alohamora" to the door which now opened with ease. They took this opportunity to have their first look around since arriving at school. The walls were plain white, matching bedding; two neat rows of beds lined each wall. They could tell at first glance, that Remus was not present. Each of the bed curtains were open revealing pristine freshly made duvets.

"If he's not here, then where is he?" whispered Peter to Sirius in front of him. Sirius only shrugged.

"I can't think of anywhere to look, lets hit the sack" offered James.

None of the boys noticed the full moon in the windows as they passed each one on the way back to their dorm.

**I'm going to keep poking fun at Peter because I don't like him, and for the sake of the plot, I can't kill him off, so...yeah, that****'****s about it.**

**Disclaimer: you know I'm not Rowling. I know I'm not her, let's keep the lawyers happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along…_

Morning dawned brightly for the unfortunate trio in the Year Two dorm, their few hours of sleep was not enough for them to be sufficiently motivated for the day. Sirius rolled over, groaning, he pulled up the duvet to block out the morning sun. Peter snored loudly, oblivious to the world stirring around him. Only James bothered to sit up in his four poster bed and gaze around the room. With a defeated sigh he removed himself from his haven and placed his glasses on his nose. He ambled over to Remus' bed. He reached out for the cover but withdrew when his fingertips met icy cold sheets. '_He never even came back last night_.' James used Remus' pillow as a weapon, throwing it at Sirius' head, or roughly where it should be. He scored as a muffled "Mmmph." sounded from the area.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" He said in a sing song voice. He used the pillow again and Sirius' dark locks appeared.

"It's Saturday…Go away you git."

"What about Remus? Don't you care anymore?" Sirius shot up from the bed instantly and looked towards the unoccupied bed.

"Where is he then? Don't I get to hear about his marvellous adventures?" Sirius mocked a wound in his heart. James shrugged.

"His bed's cold, I don't think he came back at all last night." A loud snore cut through their reverie. James smirked and rolled Peter over the edge of his bed and he woke with an indignant yelp.

"Well chaps, we may as well start at breakfast, it's where all the sensible people are at this time of the morning."

Breakfast was not as enlightening as they had first thought. Hardly anyone was awake at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday and it was obvious that all the sensible people were _not _at breakfast, as their elusive friend was missing from their table. Peter, as usual, dived for the multiple arrays of food; Sirius and James were reluctant at first. They wanted to find Remus, but their stomachs were rumbling loudly and won that argument. During breakfast they planned a search of the castle. James had rolled parchment out between the plates and bowls. It contained a list of places suitable for searching.

"Okay, we'll look in all of Remus' favourite places; the Library, the dorm, the study hall, the common room and outside by the lake. If we have to, we'll put up a wanted poster." He concluded, proud of his genius. But Peter shattered that idea in one foul blow.

"We don't have a picture of Remus." he stated matter-of-factly. Sirius threw his arms up in defeat with a melodramatic sigh.

"Oh yeah, he hates to have his picture taken."

"We may as well start looking, I was going to split us up into search parties but there's an odd number," James scribbled on the parchment and tore off three identical squares. "We'll have to go separately; we can cover more ground that way." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, looking miffed.

"This wasn't how I planned on spending my Saturday."

"Shut up, it's like a treasure hunt, whoever finds Remus gets…the biggest bar of Honeydukes best chocolate! Besides, if Remus was here he'd be making you do your homework." Sirius shuddered at the thought of homework, but the idea of chocolate perked him up.

"Let the hunt begin!"

Meanwhile, clueless about his search and rescue, Remus lay in a scratchy hospital bed in the hospital wing whilst Madame Pomfrey bustled about. He couldn't see her through the dividers, but he could hear the rhythmic tapping of her heels on the floor. His left arm was in a sling and his forearm was cocooned in a cast. He could only see the room through one eye, the other bandaged and healing. '_I hope it doesn't scar, it won't be so easy to hide._' He thought miserably. He also wished his friends could visit, but he didn't want to raise any unwanted questions. He slumped down on the bumpy mattress and resigned himself to a very long, boring day.

Sirius' list consisted of "The Library" and "The Study Hall", normally he wouldn't go near either of them but there was a bar of Honeydukes best at stake. He momentarily tossed aside his reputation and slipped inside the library. It was musty and warm, particles of dust danced on the air, visible in the light streaming through the windows.

**Short. Sorry. This is when the fic began to die years ago. I do have more chapters now though.**


End file.
